Work has been carried out on a number of structural problems related to proteins derived from the HIV-1 virus. We showed by NMR that a mutant protease can exist as a metastable monomer.We applied novel methodological approaches and media to measure residual dipolar couplings.In particular, the potent HIV-inactivating molecule cyanovirin-N was studied under extreme conditions and mutants thereof were structurally characterized.